Adventureland
by Mad Ideas
Summary: Rosalie, Bella and Alice set out to start their first year of college with a bang. With a load of guys and hot steamy nights in are these girls destined to find what some would call true love? Rated M for upcoming chapters.


Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer as we all know, as do her characters throughout this story.

**Narrator**

It was mid-August in the year 2010. Three girls had just graduated Forks High School and the last of the three were just turning the big 18! Summer was ending and college was near, moving day was creeping up on them as they finished packing for their new life in Colorado for college. From what I can tell you, Rosalie, Bella and Alice were about to embark on what was going to be the biggest adventure of their lives.

**B P.O.V.**

"Yes I have my swimsuits, yes I have my toothbrush. For the last time Alice, I'm packed, and I have been for the last 3 days!" Alice had a problem when it came to taking charge. Her problem was she couldn't help but take charge.

"Well no, I'm not in the truck… because I don't have to be at yours for another half an hour. Alice, calm down. I know, I know. I can't wait either. How about… how about you phone Rose and make sure she's all ready. You know what she's like. You don't do it now Alice, you'll just regret it later. I know, yeeee- ahhh I have to go my-my-my… corn flakes are going all soggy, bye Al." And with that I hung up. God only knows how long she would have gone on for if I hadn't hung up.

Charlie was downstairs loading my luggage into my truck.

"Bells, are you sure you don't want me to drop you off at Alice's in my car? It sure as hell would make a lot more sense than you leaving your truck there."

"Ehh… well, my stuff is in the truck now anyways and there's a lot more room in there for my stuff than there is in your car." Even a year down the line I still hated sitting in that car. The lights and the siren on top. I hated it. The day Charlie bought me my truck, was honestly one of the best days of my life.

It was 15 minutes till 12 and I was off. Charlie waved me goodbye and asked I phoned him when I arrived. He had work soon, so there was really no point in him trailing all the way up to the Brandon's house.

As I parked my truck up their long driveway, I heard what only could be described as a squeal, coming from the porch at the front door. Alice. She came running out jumping on me screaming with a huge smile on her face as she sung, "we're all going to COLLEGE!" Over and over and over again.

Rose came running out shouting "Alice, will you slow down. Bella! At last you're here. Took you so long?"

"It's exactly 12 on the dot Rose. If anything I am right on time. So… the plan?"

Alice just burst out with "well we're setting off in about 8 minutes. My dad is all set and our plane is due in, in about 3 hours time. Leaving me enough time to change into my comfort clothes for our journey and then grab some food, oh and some mints, I like having something to suck on before the plane takes off."

"Of course you do Alice, who doesn't" Rose said giving us a little wink and nudge.

Her and her dirty innuendos, they never stop.

We were all sitting in the Departure lounge. I had Alice on one side bouncing up and down on her chair, unable to keep still, and Rose on the other side filing her nails to perfection, as I sat trying my best to read my book.

After our long flight we arrived in Colorado, Durango. It was raining pretty lightly but at the same time the air was rather warm. Anything better than Forks suited me fine. We hopped in a taxi to take us to our residence for the next 3 years.

Fort Lewis College. Woweee, I thought to myself. It was rather impressive. It was just so amazing. The campus was stunning. I was more than thrilled to be living in such dazzling surroundings.

We found our dorm and to our amazement it turned out we managed to get one of the larger rooms, which held three to four people, and it was just us three. No one to get in our way, except each other of course. Just the way it should be.

The rooms were standard. Cream carpet, pale blue walls and cream furniture. There were three beds. A large double and two singles.

"Well girls, I do believe if anyone should have the double, it should be me. After all I am the slut out us three and no doubt I'll have more boys back to the dorm than you two put together." Rose said with a smug smile on her face.

The three of us looked at each other and ran for the bed pouncing on top of one another.

Alice sighed, "Guys this is like, well it's just perfect. Us three together, Rose being a slut. I couldn't ask for more. I really couldn't."

With that we all burst into hysterics.

We unpacked and settled in within the hour and with the roar of Alice's stomach we decided it was time for dinner.

Making our way through the campus to find the dinner hall wasn't hard. It was actually a lovely walk through all the small gardens. We came to the centre of the place were most of the students gathered on the grass etc. As Alice was busy twirling around taking in every sight in vision she managed to knock herself into some poor boy and sent all his books flying everywhere.

"Oh my God! I am so, so, so sorry" she said helping to pick up all his books. Me and Rose bent down to help.

"Oh it's all right. Don't worry. Hey don't bother about this I'll get it all" he said amused by her fuss.

Alice looked up and all I saw was her jaw drop. She sat there staring at him as we did all the work, as soon as she realised what she was doing she closed her mouth and in the flirtiest manner possible she placed her hand behind her neck stroking her jaw line lightly with her fingers and said slowly "Oh I'm Alice by the way, and you are?" biting her lip as she shook his hand.

"Ehm, I'm Jasper. Jasper Whitlock." The boy was lost for words he couldn't talk properly as Alice stared him off.

"Well Jasper I'm sorry about your books. Maybe I'll catch you around sometime?" she said smiling. Oh for God sake. Two minutes here and she's already showing off the charm.

"Sure, sure! I better get going. See ya around." He turned and walked off in the opposite direction, but Alice wasn't finished. She bent her knees and walking backwards she started miming "oh my fucking god" and making gestures with her hands explaining how hot the guy was. As she was walking backwards she didn't realise he had stopped to talk to someone and she backed up right into him as he turned around catching her in his arms. "Wow easy there. Lost your balance today eh?" he said as he smiled at her.

"Hey thanks, we'll just take her off you. Sorry about all the troubles she's caused within the last 30 seconds. We'll try and keep her off you." I said laughing as me and Rose helped her up.

He just smiled and winked at her as he turned and continued walking towards the sports grounds.

"Alice! How do you manage to create such a bloody big scene in such a small amount of time?" Rose laughed.

"He's so fucking hot guys. Ohh I would. In a second." She exclaimed in a flustered tone.

We all laughed as we walked off linking arms, towards the dinner hall.

**Some reviews would be nice to start me off guys! Next chapter is on the way.**


End file.
